


Smiles and laughter

by Hebiaczek



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebiaczek/pseuds/Hebiaczek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Chikage never there? How come Kaito acts like such a clown, never crying or showing emotions? I present you a story of a tragedy, that has fallen on weak shoulders of a small boy. *despite title it's NOT a cheerfull story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles and laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own MK or DC, or any other manga/anime to be exact. I just like to let my imagination run loose :D
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes I might overlook – unfortunately English is not my native language.
> 
> So without further delay...
> 
> Please enjoy and review! :)

The nightmares have awoken him yet again. The little boy felt tears falling from his eyes in an endless stream. He began to weep quietly as a soft whisper left his lips „Dad…". It's been two days since he witnessed the accident that took his father away from him, but he still couldn't stop crying. He got out of his bed on wobbly legs and grabbed the door handle. He heard his mothers quiet sobs and whispers. He gulped and silently opened the door. He gasped as he heard what his mother was saying.

"- Kaito is still crying. I have no idea how to help him..."

"- But I can't take it anymore. I need to... somehow-" Her voice sounded so woeful that the boy only bit his lips, to not let out any sound himself. He heard her sigh again.

"- No. I need to do it as fast as I can. It's for the best..." Do it? What is it..? And why mom sounds so desperate about it?

"- I'll have somebody watching him. It's better if I leave now. For both of us." Kaito clapped his hands on his mouth. Leave? Is his mother going to leave him because she can't stand his crying? 'No… Mom… Please don't… I'll be good now…'

"- Who knows... maybe he'll start smiling again when I come back... I want to see him smile again you know... I want it so, so much..." She sobbed again and Kaito felt yet again streams of tears rolling down from his eyes. 'No, no, no. Can't cry anymore… Can't… Can't stop…' he bit his lip hard muffling his own sobs. So pathetic…

"- Yes. I want to leave, as fast as I can. Can you come tomorrow?" His strength left him as he sat on the floor leaning on door jamb.

"- Good. I'll just say goodbye to Kaito and ask a friend to keep an eye on him." He couldn't stop sobbing. He wanted to go to her and plead for her to stay, but she hated him crying… and he was crying now…

"- I'll do that. And thank you... Don't know how I could handle without you..." That somebody on the phone was comforting mom… He shouldn't ruin it… His legs where shaking bad as he stoop up.

"- Bye..." he quietly closed his door and sneaked back to the bed burring himself under his quilt, desperately trying to stop his tears from falling. He didn't want his eyes to be red and puffy when his mother would leave him… He couldn't have it.

He didn't know when he has fallen asleep. Just suddenly he heard his mothers soft voice waking him up.

"Kaito? Wake up my little one…" Her warm hand touched his cheek.

He opened his eyes and saw her wearing her favorite hat. She was dressed already, probably ready to leave. He felt tears coming to his eyes again. She's going to leave him… Just like dad… He gritted his jaws. 'Can't cry… I can't…' He cleared his throat and spoke with hoarse voice.

"Hi mom… What… What's up?" he tried to smile, but failed.

He saw her tighten her lips before her poker face slammed back on place. She smiled cheerfully to him and spoke with a happy voice.

"Well you, see mommy has received a job offer from a friend. It won't take long thou. I have already asked Nakamori-san and Hige-san from next door to look after you. You are bound to have lots of fun when I'm gone. Nakamori-san said he'll treat you and Aoko-chan ice-cream today. Great, huh?" She smiled at him happily when he showed her a faint smile and nodded "You'll be a good boy, right? Mommy is gonna be back really fast. And I'll bring you back presents, alright?"

His throat was so tight and his eyes where burning. All he could manage was to show her another nod and try to smile happily. He failed with the happy part, but at least his lips curled a bit upwards.

"My sweet boy" she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and tapped his nosetip when she pulled away "I'll have your guardians tell me everything when I get back, so don't get in any kind of trouble."

"I won't. Don't worry 'bout me mom…" He managed to say at last "Love you…" He added with a painful whisper.

"Aww! I love you too Kai-chan!~" she hugged him tight.

They heard a car horn near their house and she let him go.

"That must be my ride" She explained and smiled at him "Get dressed up, ok? Nakamori-san will soon be here to make you some breakfast. Hope you'll have fun! Bye bye"

"I will" He eagerly assured her "Take care. Bye"

He stayed in bed as she left the room. As he heard her footsteps going further away he started shaking and when he heard entrance door close he felt again tears flowing down his cheeks. Sobbing he looked up at his father portrait. 'Dad… please help me… I don't know… Help please…' he plead in his mind not able to speak up. He sighed deeply as he remembered his words spoken with his kind voice.

"Kaito, always remember your poker face. Smiles and laughter are always good." He sobbed again trying hard to smile and let out a hoarse chuckle "Kaito. Do you know who is most important in circus? It's the clowns. They act goofy so they can distract their audience. It is very important and hard. People think that they are stupid because can't see under their poker face." Kaito sighed in revelation. He looked up at his fathers portrait again rubbing tears from his eyes.

"Thanks dad" he whispered getting out of bed and running fast towards the bathroom.

All he had to do was to distract everybody, like a real magician, right? He poured water in a bucked and brought it back to his room. He'll have to think up something better later on, but there was no time now. He put in the water some confetti from his desk and managed to clench the bucket over slightly opened door. He heard somebody coming into the house as he was dressing up fast.

"Kaito? You there? Your mom asked me to make you something to eat. Come out please" said a familiar male voice.

"Um… Ojisan? Could you help me with something? I'm in my room!" he called out guardedly, not sure how his friends father will react.

"Huh? Alright, what- argh!"

Ginzo was cut off when a heavy bucket fell on his head and hit him hard, and colorful wather spilled all over him and floor. Kaito was looking at him with scared eyes while pointing a finger at him trying to laugh.

"What the…" Nakamori was angry, but then noticed how desperate the boy before him looked, so he sighed and laughed a bit himself "Haha… you got me good. But don't think I'll fall for this again!" He waved his finger in front of Kaito.

Smile on the boys face grew into a genuine one. It worked. It really did. He can do it, his mom will come back and will be proud of him again. He laughed with relief.

Later that day when they cleaned all the water and ate some toast Nakamori took him and his daughter out to park. Kaito pranked Aoko a few times and she laughed with him. All tree looked just like any other regular happy family. Each time the boy saw Ginzo hug his daughter he felt like crying, so he would say something mean, or prank somebody else. And he was sure nobody saw his lips tremble.

He left the tears from falling the whole time, up until he was alone again. Thanking his dad yet again, he promised him, that nobody would notice him fail on his emotions again. He would be strong and make him proud.

Chikage came back a few days later. She has spoken with Ginzo and was shoked to hear that her boy was laughing the same day she left. She ran back to her house with her heart filled with hope.

When Kaito saw her come back he was flooded with so many emotions. It took him a few moments to place back his still fragile poker face. He was both happy and sad, and just wanted to be comforted. He couldn't bring himself to prank her like everybody else. He smiled, chatted, laughed, but it was an imperfect mask. He fearfully hoped it would be enough…

But she did see though it. And she saw that each time her Kaito looked at her his lips would tremble or form a thin line. He was hurting… Because of her. During the funeral he did a few pranks and was scholled by a priest. She saw him how he was happy, when she wasn't close.

After a week passed from the funeral she left again. She told him she wanted to travel the world. And how she was proud of him, for how brave he was and how well he managed without her. She believed he would be having lots of fun. Without her. She would call him everyday.

He smiled at her, trying desperately to make it a genuine smile. He couldn't complete his vow. He failed, so she will leave him… He clenched his jaws, believing she would come back once he could master his poker face. Once she could be really proud of him. So he waved her goodbye and cried his heart out when he was alone at home.


End file.
